The Skating Party
by TaiSora Queen1
Summary: Something terrible happens to Sora. No one know's if she will survive. Ok. So please leave a reciew. If yo are sensitive you might need a tissue. Enjoy.


This is not a Christmas fic. Just a Winter fic. Hope that you enjoy.

****

The Skating Party…

Setting: Tai and Sora are talking on the phone.

"So Tai, I was thinking that all of us, digidestin, could go skating this Saturday at 2:00, and skate till whenever. We never get to see each other a lot any more." Silence. "Tai? Are you there?" Sora asked. Thinking that he had hung up on her. "Sora! That's a great idea." Tai called excitedly. "Well, I can see that you're excited. You call the guys, and I'll the girls. Ok." "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye Sora." "Bye Tai." Then they hung up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kari!! Do you want to go skating on Saturday?" Tai called up the stairs. Kari came bouncing down the stairs "Yeah! Who's going, though?" She asked, excited too. "Well, Sora and I are going to call every one to see if they want to go. "Yeah. Tell Sora I'll go." She called from half way up the stairs. 'Great, now I only have to call a few more people. Then got on the phone to call Joe.

__

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hello. This is Joe. May I help you?" Joe asked into the phone. "JOE, STOP TALKING LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?" Tai screamed into the phone. "Yo! Sorry Tai. What do you want or what can I do for you?" Joe asked. "Sora and I wanted to know if you wanted to go skating at 2." Silence. (In the background.) "Dad? Can I go skating on Saturday at 2? With my friends?" Joe called to his dad. "Sure Joe. Be back at 8:00, though." Called his father. (Back on the phone) "Yeah. I can go." "Ok, see u then. Bye Joe." "Bye Tai." Then they hung up. Tai went to call Matt next.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello? This is the Tachikawa Residents. Can I help you?" A voice came into the phone. "Hi. Is Mimi there? It's Sora." "Yeah! She here. Hold on a second." Silence. A few minutes later. "Hi Sora. What's up?" Mimi asked. "Well, Tai and I wanted to know, if you wanted to go skating, Saturday at 2:00, with the rest of the gang." " Let me ask my parents. Hold on. Silence once again. Few Minutes later… "Sora… I can go but… only if Izzy is going…" Sora didn't say anything for a second. "Mimi. Call Tai and ask him if Izzy is going, because he's calling Izzy not me. K?" "Ok. I'll call Tai… Can you give me his number?" "Sure. Let me find it." (In the background) "Mom, where's my phone number book?" "I don't know, sweet heart. What number are you looking for?" Sora told her mom what she was looking for and she mom told her the number

(Back on the phone) "It's 735-3924, Mimi." "Ok thanks. Bye." "Bye Bye Mimi." Then they hung up. 'Well Mimi's going, I'm going, Tai's going, I wonder who else, is going?' She thought to herself. Her thoughts her interrupted, when someone knocked on the door. She walked to the door. She opened it… (Bad idea)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Ok… I'm going, Sora's going, Kari's going, Matt's going, Izzy's going, TK's going… Also whoever Sora got to come…" His thoughts were interrupted. "Tai, there's a message on your answering machine." Kari called. Tai ran to his answering machine. The machine said "You have 2 new message's, to listen to them press 9." Tai pressed 9. "Hi Tai, it's Cody. I can go on your skating party. Meet you their. Yolei also asked me to tell you that she's going to. So don't forget about us. Davis's number is 736-5184." Cya later." 'Ok save that.' He thought to himself. Next message… "Tai's it, it's Sora. Come to my house. I'm really scared. Please come here. This is not a joke. Someone broke, broke into our house and, and is trying to, to scare me. Please get me out of here." Tai saved that. 'OH MY GOD! SORA'S IN TROUBLE. I'VE GOT TO SAVE HER!' He thought. Tai ran out the door. Kari followed him.

When she caught up to him, she asked, "Tai what's wrong? Where are you going?" "Sora's house. I've got to save her." Tai said picking up speed. On the way there he crashed into Matt and TK. "Sorry." He kept running. Matt and TK just looked at each other. Kari then ran by them. "Kari! What's wrong with Tai. She told them the whole story. "Oh My God. That's terrible. Then they all set off running fast to Sora's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What, What do you want with me?" Sora asked holding back tears. "I Want you. To feel you. To make you wiggle when I'm in you." 'No!!! He can't do this. I don't want to cheat on my beloved Tai.' She thought to herself. "KID!! GET READY I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MOAN WITH PLEASURE." Then he started to get changed. Sora stoofd there. Doing nothing. When he was done he changed Sora. "No! Don't touch me." HE started to touch in the place she only wanted Tai to be in. 'Tai, please hurry. She thought. "HAHAHA! Your mine now. Then he started to move into her. It hurt. 'Tai. Help me. Please.' She thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tai, bashed down the door. 'Sora please be Ok. I'd die, if something happened to you. If that guy hurts you, his dead.' Then Tai ran into the living room to see if Sora was in there. A few minutes later, Matt, TK and Kari ran into the room, where Tai was. "Tai. Where's Sora?" Matt asked. "I-I-I-I Don't now! I can't find her." Then he broke down crying. "Now we'll never get to go skating together. Get Married and have children." He was interrupted. They heard a cry, from the kitchen. They ran into the room. Tai was the firs in there. He looked around. His gaze followed down. He saw a man on the floor, on top of something. He heard another cry. Sora cry. Sora's cry. He followed the cry, down to the ground. Under the man! He was raping her!!

Tai had enough. He went and grabbed a glass pot and smashed it over the mans head. It knocked him unconscious. Tai grabbed him and got him off of Sora. He an to the crying fragile young woman and held her in his hands. He finally calmed her down. "Sora. I got here as fast as I could. I'm Sorry, I wasn't here sooner." Tai told her softly. "Tai, I was so scared. I thought that I was going to die." Tai looked into her watery eyes. "It's Ok Sora. Go and get changed and I'll wait for you." Sora then got up and walked up the stairs.

"Tai. What happened to Sora?" TK asked when they entered the room. He pointed to the man on the floor and said; "He raped her." They followed his gaze. "That's not all it's what Sora said that kills me." They looked at him, "What did she say. "She said that now that she has had it. That I would think that she was a slut now, that's what kills me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi, Guys. Why is everyone looking at me?" Sora said when everyone was looking at her. "Sora. Were glad at you are Ok." Everyone said. TK walked up to Sora and told her "Sora **YOUR NOT A SLUT!!!!" **"Thanks TK Your sweet. TK blushed at this. "Hey! What about me?" Tai asked. "Don' worry. You're the sweetest one." She replied. Tai was really blushing at this. 

"Sora, who did you call. That could come?" Tai suddenly asked. "Well, Mimi's coming, if Izzy's coming, Willis coming, Michael's coming and Ken's coming. Who did you call that is coming?" Well, Kari, Joe, Matt, TK, Izzy, Cody, Yolei, You, Willis, Michael, Ken, Mimi, and me. I don't know if Davis is coming. I'll call him when we get home." "Ok. You Guys can go. I'll be fine." Sora stated. "Are you sure?" Tai asked. "Yeah. I'll be fine." "Ok, then." Tai grabbed the body and took it outside and threw it in a neighbours yard. Then left to go home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tai, Kari your home." Their mother called when they came home. "Hi Mom." They said in unison. "Where were you. You didn't tell me." Tai & Kari looked at the ground. "The answers not on the ground!" Tai looked up."It was my fault. I had a message from Sora, she was in trouble and she needed my help." His mother looked at him. "Fine. Kari? Where were you?" Kari looked up, "Um, Um, Um, I was Um, with Tai! Yeah, with Tai." Her mother looked at her. "Fine." Then walked back into the kitchen. Tai and Sora walked up the stairs. "Nice one Kari." "I know, I had no clue what to say." "You almost blew our cover." "Oh well, at least we didn't have to explain why we needed to help Sora." 

Then their mother came around the corner, "Why did you have to help Sora?" They stopped on the stairs. "She… needed me to look at her arm, she thought that she broke it when she… fell down the stairs. Kari just wanted to make sure that she was alright too." Tai said and nudged Kari. "Yeah, Sora like my best friend and I had to make sure that she would be able to go skating on Saturday." 'Oh No' Tai thought. "What skating trip?" Tai was thinking of what to say. "Were going skating on Saturday, Sora wanted us to go with her." Tai said. "Oh, Ok. When were you going to tell me that?" I was going to tell you right now." Tai said. "Now I don't have too." Then Tai and Kari ran up the stairs.

Setting: Tai and Kari's Room.

"What was too close, Tai!" Kari screamed when the door was closed. "I know, I didn't know what to say. Kill me. I gotta call Davis. Ring, Ring, Ring. "Hello? This is Jun." IS Davis there? It's Tai." "Hold on." Few Minutes later. Hi Tai. What to ya want?" "Do you want to go skating on Saturday. Everyone is going." "Is TA going?" "TA? TK, ya mean? Yeah, he's going." "Fine I'll go." They hung up. "Davis is going." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Setting: Saturday. At the Skating Rink…

"Hey Sora!" Sora turned around. "Yeah, what is it Kari?" I'll race you around the arena three times to see who the fastest skater is." Sora thought about this. "Ok. But lets tell the others first. They told the others. They went to sit on the benches and cheered one on. Ready, Set…. GO!" Tai shouted. The two girls were off. "They were nearing the end of the third round when a kid like the age of Joe threw a chair on the ice. It was nearing the girls. The others saw it, and started screaming. The girls didn't hear them , they were to far away, to hear. Kari saw the chair and got out of the way. Sora didn't see it and crashed into it. Nobody moved. They thought that Sora would get back up. She didn't move. "Oh My God! Tai screamed, and pointed to Sora who wasn't moving. Joe saw this the two got up and ran on the ice over to Sora. Kari came skating over, "Kari, go back and sit with the others." Joe told the girl. She skated over to where the others were sitting. 

"Kari! What happened to Sora? What did you see?" TK asked the girl. I-I-I-I- I think that Sora's dead. She hit the ice to hard." Kari broke down crying. TK hugged the girl. I"t will be ok…. I hope." Everyone else looked over to where Joe and Tai were crowded around Sora. Izzy then said, "Guy's stay here. I'm going over there." Izy and Matt skated over to where Sora, Tai and Joe where. 

"Is she ok?" Matt asked. Joe looked up. "She's alright. She just hit the ice to hard, and got knocked unconscious." Tai looked up. "Sora, Sora, Please wake up I need you. Don't die." Joe looked at Matt and Izzy and told them that he had to tell them something. They skated away from Tai and Sora. "Guys. Don't tell Tai this, but… Sora's barely breathing… it would be a good thing if she did die. She's not really good right now. But go and get the cell phone in my bag and call 911. Now! Izzy skated as fast as he could to the benches and Matt and Joe went back to Tai & Sora.

When Izzy got over there he ran to Joe's bag and dialed 911. Everyone looked at him. "Hello? 911? Were at the arena, get an ambulance here A.S.A.P. Our friend got hit by a chair and she's unconscious and our friends a doctor and he told us to get a ambulance here. Odiba Arena. Then he hung up. Everyone looked at him. "Sora… might not make it." Mimi, Yolei and Kari started to cry. "It's all my fault. I put her up to it." Kari screamed. Joe had Sora in his arms. Matt was trying to calm Tai down. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Setting: In the Hospital…

"Doctor, Can we see Sora?" The Doctor nodded his head and they went in. It was hard for Tai to see his love live with all those tubes in her body. Tai ran out of the room crying. When we left Sora woke up. "Tai? Tai? Tai? Where are you? Tai?" Sora called. Her friends came around her. "Hi Sora. Tai was so scared. He can't you with all of these tubes in your body. "Sora? Are you awake?" Sora looked at the door. "Tai!" Tai came over and embraced her. Then the doctor came into the room. "She's awake! Well, she can go home. She's better. But she better stay with someone. "I'll stay with her." Tai said. The doctor took all the tubes out of the body and handed her over to Tai. "Take care of her." Then everyone left the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sora? Are you Ok?" Tai asked poking his head into the room. "I'm fine. Now that you're here." He walked in the room and said, "Sora, this is for you." He got down on his knee's and said "Sora. Will you marry me?" Sora was shocked. "Yes Tai. I will marry you. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was five years later Izzy and Mimi were married and Mimi was Pregnant with triplets. TK and Kari were engaged. Yolei and Willis were also engaged. And Tai and Sora were getting married…

"Tai Kamilya. Do you take Sora Takenouchi to be your wife through sickness and health. Until the day that you die?" "I Do" Sora Takenouchi. Do you take Tai Kamilya to be your husband through sickness and health. Until the day that you die?" "I Do." "You many kiss the bride. Tai and Sora were then locked into a deep embrace. The bride maids were crying. Witch were Kari, Mimi and Yolei. And the guys on Tai's said witch here Matt, Izzy, TK, Willis and Joe. From the seats, Davis was screaming, "Tai! Get it on with Sora. Get Jiggy with her. Tai and Sora broke apart.

Tai looked at Davis, and mouthed 'Run while you have the chance.' Davis got up and ran out of the church. Then Tai and Sora were locked into another deep embrace. When they broke apart Tai whispered, "That's long enough for Davis. Tai grabbed Sora's hand, (his wife) and ran out of the church. Davis was only outside the door. Tai beat Davis up and then locked Sora into another embrace and picked her up and ran off.

Well that's it. Hope that you liked it. Please leave a review and flamed me if you want. I don't care. Hope that you enjoyed it. Part 3 of Night on Haunted Hill, will be out as soon as soon as possible. It will download, but then comes out blank. Give me time and it will be out.

Tai/Sora Queen. 


End file.
